Heart for the Evil
by Devil Spawn
Summary: Alys Potter is the yougest daughter of Harry Potter. Harry married a girl named Julia Gaeya and then named Alys' twin brother Sirius. They go to school along with their other relatives and the year SEEMS normal...


Heart for the Evil.  
  
'Eek!' A young, 11 year old girl sprang awake dripping wet, an enchanted water bomb exploded above her head. She spat out the water in her mouth and fell back down on her drenched through pillow.  
  
'Alys, wake up!' her mother called out, entering the room and gasped, 'Alys, you're all wet!' then Alys' mother, Julia turned around and pulled a 16 year old boy from behind the door by his ear, he was carrying a wand. 'Jeffery! How many times have I told you to stop pranking Alys!'  
  
'thirty-seven.'  
  
Alys Potter closed her bedroom door that was in the upstairs attic, opened her wardrobe and put on an orange, no sleeved shirt with a broken blue heart in the middle on top of a pink long sleeved one. She put on red jeans that didn't touch her ankles and olive green sneakers without socks. She already had her red and white striped bandana and shuffled her hair underneath it. She dronely walked down stairs and was hit by yet, another enchanted water bomb.  
  
She screamed, as she was soaked again. She entered the washroom and dried off; she removed her no sleeved shirt and twisted it as the water dripped out into the sink. She put it back on and then walked away. As she left, she got cut by the hinge on the emerald door. She put it under cold water and bandaged it in black plaster and held it tightly behind her back.  
  
Alys' father, Harry Potter was reading the Daily Prophet and messed up her hair with his good morning pat. Alys' mother pulled out her wand and tapped a plate, magicly forming food and a glass of milk. Alys sat down and quietly ate her breakfast. She hid her cut hand under the table and took a sip out of her milk. Her father was a teacher at Hogwarts; he'd been working at Defence against the Dark Arts for three years now. Pain struck in Alys' hand, her eyes filled with water, and she sipped her milk to hide her pain.  
  
She had felt pain for the third time now. First it was throbbing, then it was pain like a needle, and now it was pain as though a knife was stabbed in her hand deeply. Alys finished her milk and started at her pancakes and heard a thump on the kitchen wall next to her.  
  
'Oh dear. Alys, can you get him.' Julia said annoyingly.  
  
Alys strode into the family room next to the kitchen and led her twin brother to the dining table and shoved a piece of buttered toast from his plate. He ate it happily as he reassembled his pitch-black glasses back to his eyes.  
  
- - -  
  
Harry Potter has four children. Alys and her twin named Sirius were the youngest two. Sirius is blind and was named after Harry's godfather. Jeffery is one of the oldest, being sixteen and the twins being eleven. Sarah is the oldest, being seventeen. Sarah is a Hogwarts Prefect. She is a star pupil at Hogwarts, due to the fact that she is a teacher as well. She is the youngest, but is the only teacher that is eligible for the job.  
  
- - -  
  
Alys started to attack her pancakes and looked at Sirius, an enchanted water bomb was twirling over his head. She swallowed her pancakes and before she could get up, Sirius caned the water balloon with his walking stick and it fell into the kitchen sink and exploded. Jeffery walked out from behind the pantry door, 'Why can't I get blind boy, but I can get Pinky over there?'  
  
Alys stood up angrily.  
  
'Jeffery, I told you to call blin- I mean Sirius by his proper name!' Julia said as she washed plates and cutlery.  
  
Jeffery walked to his room in the hall, he slammed the door behind him and then it locked. Sirius took off his sunglasses and his eyes narrowed and A yell and a few splashes came from Jeffrey's room and it flooded as Jeffery came out soaking wet.  
  
'About FIFTY water balloons fell on me!'  
  
Sirius slid his glasses back on his face, 'forty-two exactly.' Sirius remarked.  
  
Jeffery's hands clenched into fist and used his wand and set Sirius' black shirt on fire. The fire went out and then Jeffery ran screaming as he looked at his burning shoulder. Alys giggled as Jeffery rolled around like a loony squealing in terror. Jeffery laid on the floor, smoke steaming from his arm and fell unconscious.  
  
Julia looked over at Jeffery, who was twitching on the ground, 'Oh my,' She said cautiously, 'Oh, just, leave him there I guess.'  
  
Sirius brushed ashes off his torn shirt and continued eating. After breakfast, they all rushed out the door and drove in their car. The Honda 70's took them all the way to the small dusty pub, a few minutes away and they were standing at the brick wall before Diagon Alley. Harry seized a barrel in the corner, and stirred his wand inside. 'Sparkus.' He said and the barrel filled with water. Purple and Green water.  
  
Alys stared, amused and then climbed over the edge of the tatty planks and fell into the water. She put her arm out and saw that she was in a much bigger chamber of the funny coloured water. She enjoyed the soothing feeling of the liquid and then swam up to a row of holes. They were the same size as the openings of barrels. Knowing what to do when she traveled to Diagon before, she checked each golden engraved label at each exit holes and stopped at one that read 'Diagon Alley entrance.' And swam through it. She gasped for air as she clambered out and fell out dripping wet in a mouldy colour substance. She stood up straight and saw that she was now dry.  
  
She looked around and smiled.. 


End file.
